Assault Cannon
The Assault Cannon is a powerful Weapon that is held by the Heavy Weapons Guy class in TeamFortress. Strategy The Assault Cannon is an extremely lethal Weapon that fires rapidly in a similar manner to the Super Nailgun, which it resembles in appearance. At 30 damage per shot, it can easily decimate whatever it is aimed at. Since it only costs 1 Shell per shot, this also means that it can be spammed to absolutely massacre whatever the Heavy Weapons Guy is looking at. A relatively unique mechanic of this Weapon is that the player must power it up prior to using it. This is done by spending 10 Cells per use. Outside of the cost of powering, the Assault Cannon mostly uses Shells. As the Assault Cannon is so powerful, the greatest weakness to the player is that they are forced to remain still while firing this Weapon. As long as the player holds down the trigger, they will be a sitting duck for whatever is fired at them. The screen also will move much more drastically while firing the Assault Cannon, meaning visibility can be a challenge. If the player is in mid-air, they cannot be stopped, and thus cannot fire the Weapon. The Assault Cannon is so powerful that the Weapon heats up with use, meaning that the player must wait for it to cool before reusing it. This can vary widely and is entirely dependent on how long the player held down the trigger prior to the cooling session, a quick burst will allow another chance to fire the Assault Cannon in a shorter period than a long spread, granted the player has more Cells on hand. The player is not limited from changing Weapons while the Assault Cannon cools. Note that the Assault Cannon works off a spread based attack like the Double-Barrelled Shotgun, it has a very drastic spread which means it can be hard to get all the pellets to connect unless the player is relatively close to their opponent. Combined with the difficulties in aiming, it is heavily recommended to get close to the opponent before using this to wipe them out. Properties Advantages * Extremely lethal, each shot does nearly double the damage of a Super Nailgun. * It costs Shells for the most part, which are extremely common. * Unlike a Super Nailgun, it only costs 1 Shell per shot, making it all the more lethal. * The Assault Cannon fires hitscan bullets like a Shotgun, meaning an accurate player is a deadly player. Disadvantages * Visibility can be a concern. Upon firing, the screen will start shaking, which can disorient a player in the middle of a firefight. * The Assault Cannon requires the player to be stationary, which means it can be a gamble to fire this Weapon; a player using this will be relying a lot on their Armor. * The cooldown time can be an inconvenience that prevents the player from using the Assault Cannon when they need it. * The cost of Cells can get expensive, especially since the best method to using the Assault Cannon is to use it in short bursts. As you can only hold 50 at a time, you only get 5 chances to fire this Weapon before you get more Cells. * The wide spread prevents this Weapon from being as useful at further distances. Death Messages * "Player" gets sawn in half by "Attacker" Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake custom weapons